3 Years After The Recruit
by deephaze
Summary: In this story Jace got sent into the army for a 3 year leave, having to leave his friends and family behind. Finally on Clary's 23rd thanks to Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Alec they're going to surprise Clary with Jace when he wasn't supposed to be back fully for another 6 months. Ships in this story: Clace, Sizzy, and Malec Rated M for possible lemons, profanity, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYYY, so this is my first story so go easy on me lol. Anywho in this world they aren't shadowhunters and there's no "shadow world." The rest you'll figure out on your own. BYEEE, also please review it would help a lot. **

IPOV

"Alec come on!" I said as I turned back around towards my closet looking for that stupid ring I promised Jace I would keep it safe.

"Izzy, no." Alec said for the hundredth time, "I don't get why you have to meddle in Jace and Clary's love life."

"Alec don't be dense, they don't have a love life right now but they will after tonig-" I gasped "Oh thank the angels I found it!"

"Found what?"

"Alec, the ring obviously."

"Wait, the one Jace was gonna propose to her with when they were 18?"

"Yup, that's the one." I looked down at my phone to see a text alert come in from Clary,

_**Hey iz, do we have to go to pandemonium tonight? We could just stay in.**_

_**CLARY! THIS IS YOUR 23RD BIRTHDAY! WE ARE GOING OUT AND MAKE SURE YOU WEAR WHAT I LEFT YOU.**_

_**Izzy, there's no dress…. Oh my angels izzy you don't expect me to wear the green silk dress right? I thought that was just a pajama dress.**_

_**Clary, put the dress on AND the heels and meet me outside your apartment in 5.**_

I snapped my phone shut just in time to hear Alec rambling on about Magnus waiting for him downstairs.

"Alec remember if I don't see Jace tonight I'm blaming you!"

"Yea, yea. Magnus and I sent him over a hundred messages and reminders about coming tonight and if he actually listened for once he should be here."

"I'm so excited to see him not just for Clary, I mean Alec we haven't seen him in 2 years and even then we only saw him for 1 week before he got sent back to Afghanistan."

"I know Iz, I miss him too. I'm just happy that he's finally back for good. Anyway I gotta go love you."

"Love you too!" I called after him as he shut the door to my apartment. Finally it's my time to get ready but not before I sent Simon a text.

_**Simon, are you almost here?**_

_**Yea babe, the L train ran late today. I'll be there in 5.**_

I set my phone aside and smile to myself, Simon and I have been going out for almost a year and I've never stop feeling giddy when I hear from him. But enough talk about him time for pressing matters, like what the hell I'm going to wear tonight.

**ACK so that's it. I know it was super boring but I needed to set the plot so you guys could understand. Please review and let me know if you want a Sizzy lemon next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

I ended up getting to Isabelle's a whole 15 minutes later because I left my wallet on the ground by the bench I was sitting at. Fortunately no one took it but now I had to deal with Izzy scolding me, which honestly I enjoy. The way her cheeks turn a flush red and the way her pupils gloss over with anger, or the way her lip-

"Simon is that you?" Izzy called for the bathroom

"Yea, sorry I was late."

"It's fine, can you bring me a towel I'm all out."

"K" I called as I headed down her hallway decorated with photos of her family and friends, when I got to her cupboard I pulled out a towel and headed for her bathroom. I was thinking about how tonight would go when I opened the door and saw a naked Isabelle standing by the shower waiting for it to get warm.

"Oh, Iz I uh should have knocked, I um well I'm sorry." I could feel my cheeks getting pink, we've had sex before but something about seeing her next to the steaming shower and me having pent up tension and stress from this morning made me feel myself get hard immediately.

I broke out of my trance where I heard her giggle "Like what you see?"

I nodded as she walked over to me and whispered in my ear "We should probably get in the shower before the water turns cold."

"We?" I asked as she walked to the shower and stepped in only turning around to motion for me to come, and I did. I practically ripped my clothes off to get to her. As soon as I stepped in I felt her hand go to grip my length. I gasped, her hands were so perfect.

"God your so big." She said as she dropped to her knees and batted her lashes, right when her perfect mouth licked the pree cum off my tip I was moaning.

"Oh my god iz, fuck that feels so good." She looked up at me through hooded eyes and I almost came right then and there.

"Iz fuck I'm gonna" She sucked harder "Oh my, holy shit I'm gonna cum"

She stopped and got back up and kissed me. I pushed her up against the tile floor and sucked on her neck making sure to leave a mark. I felt her get wet and I sunk down and held her legs on my shoulder, without warning I started to suck. And lick. And suck. Until I felt her walls come around my tongue leaving her moaning.

"I want you in me right now" She asked still gasping for air and I will happily oblige.

I stood back up and started to kiss her wildly as I pushed myself deep inside her.

She screamed out my name in pleasure as I thrusted harder into her, and harder.

"Oh my fuck- Simon that feels so good." I could tell she was close she I thrusted into her even faster making sure to hit the spot she loves. As I felt her walls start to clench up and her nails grip my back even harder, I started to feel myself coming undone. Right as she clenched around my dick and released her essence on me. With a final thrust and a cry of her name I came inside her. Panting I whispered next to her ear, "We should probably get clean so we can get to the party on time."

"Or we could just skip" she said back and kissed my ear.

"Mmm I would love to do that but I would hate to miss seeing you in one of the dresses you found in that store."

"You're right, maybe later." She pushed me off her and started to wash her hair leaving me to choke on her beauty and the way her tits looked so perky. She was fucking perfect, and she was all mine.

_**So that's it please review it gives me motivation! Anyhoo did you guys like the lemon lol, not gonna lie they are hard to do I feel like but I tried my best.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys so I'm back. I know I haven't updated but thank you to the people who reviewed and helped me get into the groove of things. Also this chapter is kinda short and just Clarys point of view but it's because its kinda a filler chapter. I won't keep you waiting so enjoy part 3!1**

CPOV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot. Like really hot, I should feel happy with my appearance and the dress Izzy got me, but I can't. I just keep thinking of my high school graduation when Jace insisted I wore a green dress under my gown, he said it complimented my fiery red hair and pale complexion. I never thought I looked pretty, I had freckles on my arms and legs but Jace always said I was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. I miss him. His beautiful golden eyes, his blonde hair, and his toned stomach, his lips and the way when he was about to orgasm he-. I was woken from my thoughts by my phone ringing. As I picked up my phone I saw in the reflection I had tears streaming down my face. Had I been crying this whole time?

I greeted Izzy with a Hello only to be yelled at by her, I could tell she was smiling ear to ear telling me to hurry downstairs from my apartment and meet her in the car so she could take me to wherever we were celebrating. She hung up with Taylor Swift in the background. I quickly wiped under my eyes and grabbed my purse packed with my pepper spray, wallet, keys, and phone. Jace was the one who convinced me to keep pepper spray. He gave it to me the day he left 3 years ago. I haven't seen him since, sure we've sent emails and he saw hi family 2 years ago for a week because he got his leg torn up and they went to him but I wasn't aloud to see him. Izzy fought like hell, I mean all the lightwoods did saying I was part of the family but the people in charge assholes said blood family only. Dicks. I finally reached Izzys car, a black porsche with red interior and diamond studded plates. The lightwoods were very rich, they had fully adopted Jace when his dad died when he was 15 while serving in Iraq although he already lived with them since his mom died giving birth. He always begged his dad to stay but it was a family tradition that his father did before him and his father before that so he had too. Which is the only reason Jace served because he wanted to be like his dad. 3 years I haven't seen him but now he was coming home in 6 months on honorable discharge after having gotten his calf cut and infected in a shootout saving hostages. Normally it would heal but since it was infected, his leg was slower and now wasn't as able hence the honorable discharge. I could barely contain myself just 6 more months. We were going to get married before he left but he said he didn't want to rush the wedding and leave me alone as a wife. He told me I could date and it was ok and he understood if I didn't want to wait but I just couldn't. He was the only one for me and will ever be for me. All of a sudden a loud honk cleared my thoughts and I looked up to see Izzy impatiently yelling for me from her car.

"Clary what the hell is wrong you were standing there for like 5 minutes." She said when I finally got in the car. "Sorry Iz, I'm just out of it."

"Well perk up because tonight is gonna be the best night ever!"

"Ok." I finally responded trying my best at smiling, I knew it looked fake but Izzy just smiled back and turned the radio up. At the time I didn't know but tonight really would be one of the best birthdays ever.

**AHHH! So that's it I promise next chapter will finally have CLACE reunion are you excited? Please review it motivated me so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for spelling mistakes in last chapter I don't have a beta and sometimes little things just dodge my eyes. Anywho, Im back! So here's the moment yall have been waiting for…. The clace reunion! Enjoy.**

APOV

It was only 2 hours until Clary's birthday surprise at pandemonium and Jace still hadn't come to the house. We offered to pick him up but he was being helicoptered in and from there a sargent was bringing him to mine and Magnus's house. My leg kept bouncing up and down in anticipation with all these questions running through my head, what would he look like? I know the last time I saw him was 2 years ago because he ended up doing undercover work in Iraq so we couldn't make any contact not to mention we didn't even know he was doing that until higher ups called us letting us know he got his leg messed up and would be discharged. The biggest reason he even got out of the army on honourable discharge was because of his leg but also because his cover was blown and it was best to keep him in america. Which in a way I was grateful for. He wasn't supposed to get here until an hour we were supposed to leave, and knowing the army he was going to get here on the dot.

I looked over to Magnus, who wore a black shirt with a dark purple satin jacket and ripped black jeans with black diamond studded boots.

"You ok love?" He asked when he realized I was staring. Although it was hard not to you seeing that he was so attractive.

I was going to reply but something gave me a wift of confidence and I looked over and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back to see his reaction, at first I thought he was gonna push me away but then he eagerly pulled me back to him smashing his lips to mine with a feverish touch.

MPOV

Alec had been sitting on the couch for the best 10 minutes staring at the blank tv in silence. I on the other hand was reading my book. I tried not to stare because when Alec is deep in thought he tends to bite his lip which gives me a semi. A couple minutes later though I realized he was staring at me. When I finished asking if he was alright, he threw himself over to me and kissed me with fire. When he pulled back I whimpered at the loss of him and immediately pulled him back flipping us over so I was straddling him on the couch. He started to caress my back causing me to moan into his mouth. Wanting to elicit a sound from him I reached between us and stroked his hard on through his jeans. We've been together for almost 4 years so we've had sex but everytime I hear my blue eyed beauty moan I get hard like it's the first time. He started to stroke my tongue with his, after awhile we pulled back gasping for air which gave me the time to rip mine and his shirt off and start kissing his collarbone. Alec was beautifully sculptured with abs and the perfect dip towards his pelvic which I started to kiss. As I made my way down his body I could hear his breathing hitch and smirked to myself. Good to know that I can cause such reactions from him. Slowly I pulled away his Joggers and boxers revealing his massive hard on. Alec hands down was the biggest I've ever had and and that's saying a lot because during my highschool experience I was a gay slut if you will. I wiped the pre cum that came out of his tip and took him into my mouth. I twisted and licked and stroked with my hands what my mouth couldn't take, listening to Alec's amazing moans. I could tell he was going to cum since his cock was pulsing so much. So I started to suck harder and bounce my head up and down further causing him to shoot out into my mouth giving him the best high. I came up to his mouth and kissed him for another couple minutes and when he went down for my pants I stopped him.

"Do you not want me too?" His eyes looked hurt and I realized he thought I didn't want him like that. To which I laughed because he turned me on so much.

"No Alexander you have no idea what you do to me but we should probably start cleaning up and you should get ready seeing as Jace will be here in 20 minutes." Tilting my head towards the white oak grandfather clock we had in the corner of the living room. He smiled, kissed me on the lips one more time and then left to our closet to get dressed. Seeing as I was already ready I took the time to clean up our mess of the pillows and made some coffee. Something told me this would be a long night.

CPOV

We finally made it to the club and when Iz and I made it over to the big booth in the VIP section seated with Alec and Simon. I smiled right when I sat down and hugged them, Magnus popped out and had some workers sing happy birthday to me carrying a mini table of presents and a 2 tier cake. Magnus owned the place so it wasn't a big deal. After it was over I hugged him and thanked everyone so much for this. Even Though I should feel happy I was still miserable without Jace and the locket around my neck containing his picture just added to it. When everyone left to dance I took the opportunity to go get a drink and try to block out my sorrows. A terrible idea I know. I ended up ordering a sex on the beach and right when the bartender was handing my drink warm hands came behind me and said, "Mmm what I'd do to have sex with you right now." Something felt familiar about the voice and the touch but I didn't give it a second thought so when I quickly ripped out my pepper spray and turned and unleashed the fury of it on my unknown admirer I was the most shocked to see a red eyed Jace, a laughing Alec, Magnus, and Simon in the background. Followed by a concerned Izzy.

**AHHHH! Here it is, I know I'm leaving you on kinda a cliffhanger but I'll be updating soon enough. Did we enjoy? Please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Should I start writing some lemon/smut one shots? Let me know! Enjoy this chapter!**

JPOV

Ok, so I'll be the first to admit that when I got back home and finally reunited with the love of my life 3 years after I last saw her there would be a giant hug and 100 kisses. Or even a simple weep from the tears, I would have even settled for a gasp and shaky knees. What I didn't expect to happen was to get pepper sprayed in the eyes after saying a sexual joke which was my thing, but damn did my Clary look hot while doing it. Or what I could see before my eyes were blasted with the fiery spray. A normal person would be on their knees right now, however I have endured much worse. As well as already being pepper sprayed before which funny enough was also by Clary and her not knowing there wasn't a safety lock, therefore my only real reaction was a step back mostly from shock. In the background I could hear Iz gasp. With laughter from Magnus, Alec, and Simon very close behind. Even Though I didn't have a huge reaction it still hurt like hell and I needed to get some water to flush out my eyes fast. So with my eyes stinging like a mother fucker and barely being able to see I somehow made my way over to the bathroom.

CPOV

What the fuck. What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK! Clary you dumb ass you just pepper sprayed the love of your life. Holy shit Jace is back. Holy shit I just pepper sprayed Jace. What the hell is wron-

"Clary love are you alright?" Exclaimed Magnus with tears from laughing so hard glistening his eyes. I thought about responding but then realized the love of my life was here so with a quick nod I took off running towards the men's bathroom. I didn't even care that there were guys going in and out I just needed to get to Jace. When I finally reached the door I decided that to avoid seeing certain body parts I would cover my eyes with my hands. However, I forgot that I needed my sight to walk so right when I opened the door I ran into a very muscular chest.

"Omg I'm so sor-" There was something familiar about this chest and the smell of eucalyptus. I was startled by a chuckle vibrating from the strangers chest and in that instant I knew it was my Jace. So trusting my instincts I removed my hand and saw him. Was he always this hot? He was clean shaven which wasn't a new thing seeing as Jace always liked to look clean and have everything in his life clean. Although there was a new scar right under his eyebrow that caught my attention. I hadn't seen him in person for 3 years but I would have remembered that. Somehow the scar made him even hotter.

"Like what you see cherry." I rolled my eyes good to know his ego didn't change. I couldn't help smiling wide though, for 2 reasons. 1 being that he was finally here and 2 he called me cherry which became my nickname the first day we met and even though it slightly annoys me my heart flutters everytime he says it, mostly because I know cherries are his favorite.

"Yes indeed." I said while biting my lip, being around him made all my pent up sexual tension explode.

"Fuck I forgot how hot you were." He whispered into my ear I was ready to pounce him right then and there but I was interrupted by the cough of a guy, making me aware of my surroundings. Shit in my flurry of holding Jace I hadn't fully processed where I was standing. Thankfully Jace led me out and into the "family" bathroom not without laughing first though. To which he was greeted with a slap to the shoulder though I doubt he even felt it. Right when we finally got into the different bathroom and the door was locked, I felt the heat between my thighs come back. Normally I wouldn't be so horny and not be able to control myself but I hadn't been touched by him in 3 years let alone anyone and I needed release. So did Jace because with a swift movement he lifted my up and pushed me against the door and slammed his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth when he bit my lower lip, which earned me a devilish smirk which was Jace's trademark.

"I need you in me now." I pleaded with him although with how hard I felt him beneath me I doubt he would decline.

JPOV

"God please Jace I want you to make me cum." Clary spit out through gasps, which was all I needed to rip off her dress which was so fucking hot on her. I was surprised to find no undergarments at all.

"It made the dress have lines." She said while starting to blush, god I loved how shy she was sometimes. I didn't mind at all less clothes for me to tear off her beautiful body. I kissed her one last time and made my way down her neck sucking and kissing at her collarbone which greeted me with a shiver and moan. I smirked to myself knowing I was the only one who knew her body. God how I missed her. I found my way to her breasts, she was always self conscious of them because they were only an A cup but I thought they were perfect. I rubbed my fingers over her nipples with one and sucked on the other one. I made sure to switch so they both got attention. Normally I would spend more time teasing her but I needed her just as much as she needed me so I when I ran my fingers over her folds and found them drenched I decided we could skip the foreplay for now. I felt her body shiver beneath my touch at this point my jeans could barely contain my dick, which was a solid 6.5 inches, yes I measured it but I did it when I was 17 and wanted to brag. Immature but it landed me many girls, non compare to Clary sure they were pretty and stuff but shes my fucking angel, shes my cherry. I felt her pulsing under my fingers.

"Are you still on birth control?" I asked to which she responded with a breathy yes. Good, this way I can feel her all the way. I positioned myself in front of her and slammed in making her go higher up the door.

"God Jace harder." I smirked knowing my Clary loved it rough, to which I always comply. I put my hands under her ass and slanted her slightly so I could get in further and slammed in harder and faster, I brought my mouth back to hers and kissed her with frenzy. Her moans filled the room which incited one of my own. It was more of a growl if anything though. I decided to move us over to the counter so still cupping her ass I slide her onto the counter and used my free hand to play with her tits. Which made her moan even louder and earned me a clawing from her on my back. I knew neither of us would last long so I decided to slam harder and faster and harder. Making her scream in pleasure.

"Jace… I'm gonna… cum." She managed to get out through moans and kisses.

"Cum for me Clary come on baby." I pushed out while gasping for air. Her scent was suffocating in the best way possible. I felt her start to clench around me and knew she'd be done any minute so with the rest of my strength I slammed into her harder and deeper which was all she needed to be pushed over the edge. She came around me with a loud scream of my name. Followed by a couple more deep thrusts and the cry of her name as I came in her. When I pulled out to look at the mess I made in her she took 2 fingers put it inside her and pulled them out covered in me, to which she proceeded to suck on. God she was so hot. There was a knock at the door followed by Izzy's voice.

"Are you guys fucking in there?" My sisters voice sounded of shock.

"Dear they haven't seen each other in 3 years of course they are." Magnus said matter of factly. When I looked back at Clary she was blushing and barely able to contain her laughter. Her eyes sparkled the most vibrant emerald and in that moment I knew I was finally home.

**AHHHH! Here it is! Do we like? Please review it keeps me motivated and makes me want to get these out faster. I almost stopped the story cause I feel like no one really likes it so please let me know if I should continue!** **Leave comments and if there's anything you want to see next chapter in specific! Also special thanks to Samara896 you inspire me to continue writing and it helps so much! Thank you angels! 3**


	6. Closing remarks

**Hey guys! I've decided to stop the story, it was only supposed to get to their reunion and I know there's some stuff that isn't really cleared up but I just don't have any inspiration for it anymore and it was always just for my starter story to see if I liked writing fanfics and stuff. If you liked the story at all please follow me and like the story to let me know I should continue writing also leave me with stories or anything you might want to see, I am also down to do other fanfic characters/books/shows and one shots and stuff like that so just let me know! Love you angels 3**

**XOX,**

**N**


End file.
